Delusi
by Chocochino
Summary: Futurefic, warning inside. Baek Dae Jo tertidur setelah pergi ke makam Oh Ha Ni bersama ayahnya, Baek Seung Jo. Paginya, dia terbangun untuk pergi ke makam Baek Seung Jo bersama ibunya, Oh Ha Ni. For FFC: Death Under the Moon


Aku Baek Dae Jo, dua belas tahun. Jika hari ini aku mengunjungi makam Eomma dan menebak-nebak apakah Appa akan menangis atau bersedih secara normal di sana, maka aku akan terbangun dengan Eomma yang membangunkanku untuk bersiap ke makam Appa. Sangat tidak normal, aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan kenyataan.

Tolong buat perjanjian dengan seorang psikiater atas nama Baek Dae Jo sekarang juga.

* * *

**Delusi**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Playful Kiss © MBC Entertainment

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

Inspiration from Real of Not Real written by Julia101

OOC, futurefic, one-shot, Indonesian, angst failed, third-person-POV, changing universe, chara death, contain OC, Dae Jo-centric, Seung Jo/Ha Ni, confusing plot, gaje, lebay, Spiritual/Family/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Tragedy/Angst RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **FFC: Death Under the Moon**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Appa**

Baek Dae Jo melirik jendela dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari godaan bantal dan selimut yang sangat nyaman, seakan benda-benda empuk itu memintanya untuk terlambat datang ke sekolah hanya untuk bermain dengan mereka. Setelah sedikit bermalas-malasan, akhirnya dia berhasil mengayunkan kaki keluar kamar dan mendengarkan suara berisik dari arah dapur. Appa sudah kembali dari tugas jaga malam.

"Selamat pagi, Dae Jo," sang koki pagi ini menyapa anaknya dengan hangat. "Hari ini kita sarapan _bibimbab _saja ya, aku sangat ingin tidur setelah ini."

Bocah dua belas tahun yang terlalu mirip dengan ayahnya itu hanya bisa mendengus. "Lalu Appa akan membuat _kimbab _untuk bekalku nanti seperti biasa?"

"Tidak, beli saja sendiri."

Dae Jo hanya bisa terduduk di kursi sambil menanti ayahnya selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Pamannya, Baek Eun Jo, pernah berkata kalau ayahnya itu lebih pandai memasak daripada ibunya. Sebagai anaknya tidak pernah merasakan kelezatan masakan buatan ayahnya itu, setidaknya selama tujuh tahun terakhir yang bisa dia ingat. Apa-apaan ini?

"Appa, kapan kau akan memasak sesuatu yang enak? Aku bosan dengan makanan yang itu-itu saja. Kalau memang Appa jago memasak, tunjukkan padaku!"

Yang ditanya hanya berbalik badan dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi _bibimbab _yang sudah diaduk itu. "Kau kan masih bisa membelinya di luar. Dekat sekolahmu banyak tempat makan dan jajanan lainnya, bukan?"

Dae Jo akhirnya makan dengan menggerutu. Yah, setidaknya apa yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya ini masih bisa dikatakan cukup enak, bahkan lebih enak daripada yang dijual oleh salah satu warung pinggir jalan favoritnya yang ada dekat sekolah.

Selama makan, anak laki-laki itu juga bisa merasakan tatapan ayahnya yang terjadi setiap hari. Ini bukan tatapan marah, tentu saja. Tujuh tahun ditatap seperti ini membuat Dae Jo mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya. Sebagai anak dari Baek Seung Jo dan Oh Ha Ni, postur tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, kecuali matanya yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Seung Jo juga sering bercanda dengan mengatakan kalau dia hanya sedikit lebih pintar dari ibunya dulu. Memangnya dia sebodoh itu, ya?

_**KLING.**_

Dae Jo menatap ayahnya dalam dan membayangkan kebaikan ayahnya selama ini. Walau dia bekerja sebagai seorang dokter dengan jadwal praktek yang sangat padat, namun Seung Jo masih bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mengikuti pertemuan orang tua atau sekedar membantu Dae Jo mengerjakan PR. Mereka saling bertatapan lama, Dae Jo dengan mata Ha Ni yang penuh cinta tulus dan Seung Jo yang butuh tempat untuk bergantung.

Hubungan ayah dan anak seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Namun kecelakaan mobil yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu telah merenggut nyawa Baek Ha Ni dan mengacaukan mereka yang wanita bodoh itu tinggalkan.

Lima menit kemudian, Seung Jo akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. "Appa mau tidur dulu. Belajar yang rajin, ya."

Anak laki-lakinya mengangguk cepat. "Baik, aku pergi dulu, Appa."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Eomma**

Baek Dae Jo melirik jendela dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari godaan bantal dan selimut yang sangat nyaman, seakan benda-benda empuk itu memintanya untuk terlambat datang ke sekolah hanya untuk bermain dengan mereka. Setelah sedikit bermalas-malasan, akhirnya dia berhasil mengayunkan kaki keluar kamar dan mendengarkan suara berisik dari arah dapur. Eomma sepertinya sudah selesai bersiap untuk pergi kerja.

_"Annyeong,_Dae Jo-ah!" sang koki pagi ini menyapa dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Kalau ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya tujuh tahun lalu dan baru bertemu lagi sekarang, mungkin mereka akan kaget melihat betapa bersemangatnya Oh Ha Ni di pagi musim semi yang cerah ini. "Kemarin malam aku membuat _bulgogi _saat kau tertidur, dan hari ini kita akan menjadikannya menu sarapan. Bagaimana?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk cepat bersemangat. Hari ini hari Senin, salah satu hari yang dia benci. Namun disambut dengan sapaan ramah dan makanan yang terdengar menggiurkan membantu meningkatkan harapan agar hari ini berjalan dengan baik. "Terdengar oke untuk memulai hari Senin, Eomma. Jadi bekalku nanti itu _bulgogi?"_

Ibunya mengangguk cepat, lalu menghidangkan sarapan ke meja. Jangan salah, dua belas tahun terakhir ini kemampuan memasak Ha Ni meningkat pesat. Bahkan mungkin sudah mengalahkan kelezatan masakan suaminya, Baek Seung Jo. "Makan yang banyak, ya. Hari ini akan ada apa di sekolah?"

"Yah, seperti biasa," pemilik rambut hitam gagak itu menyendok nasinya, "gerutuan mengapa hari Senin harus datang secepat ini, lalu mengumpulkan tugas, belajar sampai bosan, dan begitu seterusnya. Seperti hari Senin pada umumnya. Kalau Eomma?"

"Yah, seperti biasa juga," pemilik rambut coklat itu membawa mangkuk nasi untuk dirinya sendiri, "Eomma akan menghadapi pasien yang memprotes mengapa makanan rumah sakit tidak terlalu enak, menenangkan orang-orang yang takut dengan jarum suntik, mengurus pasien-pasien yang baru datang di meja administrasi, dan membantu dokter dengan tugasnya." Mendadak Ha Ni tersenyum ceria. "Dan mungkin juga menghadapi protes teman-temanku mengapa hari Senin harus datang sekarang juga!"

Dae Jo tersenyum mendengar ibunya melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, apa kau butuh alasan untuk tidak masuk sekolah, Dae Jo-ah?"

"Alasan seperti apa?" tanyanya balik sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Eomma akan memberi imunisasi. Bukan imunisasi polio, tentu saja, itu hanya cairan yang ditelan di mulut. Imunisasi yang disuntik."

Secepat mungkin, yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mau! Enak saja, itu membuatku sakit namanya! Aku mau menikmati liburan, tapi tidak mau pakai sakit!"

Ha Ni tertawa renyah, lalu menghabiskan sarapannya dan berangkat bersama. Seperti biasa, dia mengantar Dae Jo sampai ke depan gerbang sekolahnya dan memberinya pelukan hangat sambil mengelus pipinya lembut.

Sebagai seorang anak, Baek Dae Jo sudah tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan jika Oh Ha Ni bersikap seperti ini. Dia membayangkan semua hal-hal menyenangkan yang dia alami pagi ini, dan memikirkan betapa berwarna hidupnya karena hal-hal yang ibunya lakukan. Jadi dia balas memeluk hangat penuh sayang.

Kemiripan dirinya dengan Seung Jo membuat Dae Jo kadang merasakan bahwa pelukan yang diberikan oleh ibunya itu sebenarnya bukan untuknya, namun khusus untuk almarhum ayahnya. Tubuhnya hanyalah sebuah perantara kepada dia yang tidak bisa terjamah lagi di dunia berbeda.

"Sampai jumpa, Dae Jo-ah," Ha Ni melepaskan dirinya setelah nyaris semenit merasakan kehangatan anaknya. "Belajarlah dengan baik."

"Sampai jumpa, Eomma," mata Dae Jo mengikuti ibunya yang kembali ke mobilnya. "Bekerjalah dengan baik."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Appa**

Ujian Matematika mendadak. _What the ..._

Bukannya Dae Jo membenci matematika. Namun ujian mendadak untuk salah satu materi yang paling sulit yang pernah dia pelajar adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia harapkan di hari Selasa di musim semi yang cerah seperti ini. Dia pikir hari ini akan menjadi menyenangkan, ternyata semua itu hanya penenang sebelum bencana yang sebenarnya datang!

Terjebak di antara soal-soal yang tidak dia mengerti seperti ini, anak laki-laki yang nyaris mencapai masa pubertasnya itu mati kutu. Seperti biasanya. Dia pasti gagal hari ini.

_(Appa, tolong, datang ke kelasku sekarang dan ajari aku!)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Eomma**

Ujian Matematika mendadak. Seharusnya dia sudah menebaknya.

Di hari ini yang sebelumnya dijalani bersama ayahnya, dia sudah mengerjakan ujian ini dan mengerti apa yang akan dia hadapi sekarang. Jadi tadi saat istirahat, anak berambut hitam itu langsung membuka buku Matematikanya dan mempelajari materinya sebaik mungkin. Untung dia masih bisa mengingat sebagian, sehingga sekarang dia bisa lebih santai dalam mempelajarinya.

"Hei, Baek Dae Jo," salah satu teman sekelasnya menghampirinya. "Kau rajin sekali, belajar Matematika untuk apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Firasatku berkata kalau hari ini akan ada ujian mendadak, itu saja. Tidak ada salahnya belajar, kan?"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, temannya hanya memutar mata. "Kau itu, mau belajar atau tidak belajar, pasti bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Kau ini kan sangat pintar."

Ya, harus dia akui, karena sudah menjalani hari yang sama bersama ayahnya, dia bisa mengetahui hampir semua apa yang akan dia jalani hari ini bersama ibunya. Hidup dua kali seperti ini membuatnya menjadi seorang anak yang bodoh seperti ibunya dahulu (karena tidak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi), dan mendadak bisa berubah menjadi sangat pintar seperti ayahnya dahulu (karena sudah bisa mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi).

Terdengar curang, tapi ini kenyataan. Sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, Baek Dae Jo tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang bukan—semuanya berjalan terlalu nyata.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Appa**

Hari ini hari Sabtu, waktunya menghabiskan liburan. Namun kebetulan, hari ini tanggal 16 April. Hari di mana tujuh tahun yang lalu, keluarga mereka mengalami sebuah kecelakaan berkendara yang mengakibatkan tewasnya sang istri dan ibu tercinta, Oh Ha Ni. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan, kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah mereka menikmati makan malam spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun dia yang sekarang sudah tiada itu—setidaknya dalam 'mimpi nyata' Baek Dae Jo bersama ayahnya.

Tadinya Dae Jo ingin sekali melihat ayahnya sedikit lebih manusiawi. Sejak tujuh tahun lalu sampai sekarang, Seung Jo tidak pernah menganggap perempuan lain bisa menggantikan sosok Ha Ni dalam hatinya. Itu artinya dia sangat mencintai istrinya itu, bukan? Lalu mengapa setiap kali pria usia 30-an itu diingatkan oleh orang-orang tentang Ha Ni, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan sedikit pun raut kesedihan dan malah bersikap biasa saja, seakan wanita itu bahkan tidak pernah tinggal serumah dengannya?

Ini masih bisa dimaklumi jika hal ini terjadi sekarang-sekarang ini. Masalahnya, Seung Jo sudah bersikap sok kuat sejak pertama kalinya paramedis dalam ambulans berkata bahwa nyawa sang istri tidak bisa diselamatkan. Seung Jo tidak pernah menangis, sama sekali tidak.

Sebenarnya Seung Jo itu mencintai Ha Ni atau tidak, sih?

"Appa," anaknya akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "apa Appa tidak merasa sedih saat kehilangan Eomma? Kata Eun Jo-Samchon, Appa bahkan sudah bersikap tegar saat Eomma menghembuskan napas terakhirnya."

Ayahnya hanya terus menyetir lurus ke rumah, tidak menjawab apa-apa selama semenit. Pada saat dia akhirnya membuka mulut, pita suaranya hanya menggetarkan kata-kata, "Appa juga tidak tahu."

"Apa?" Dae Jo mengerutkan kening. "Itu tidak mungkin! Aku saja kalau menjadi kau, pasti minimal akan berkata 'tidak mungkin' atau semacamnya, dan bahkan mungkin berteriak histeris. Appa bahkan tidak melakukan semua itu! Pasti ada sesuatu, Appa merasa kehilangan Eomma, iya kan?"

Dalam waktu yang cukup cepat, dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'tidak pernah'.

Seung Jo versi kecil itu sedikit melonjak dari kursinya di samping kursi pengemudi. "Tidak pernah? Tidak pernah sedikit pun? Appa pasti bercanda!"

"Memang tidak pernah kulakukan, Baek Dae Jo!" Seung Jo akhirnya mengeraskan suaranya sedikit. "Appa hanya berusaha tegar di hadapan orang-orang, itu saja! Terutama di depan kau! Saat itu Appa berpikir kalau kau butuh seseorang yang bisa menenangkanmu di saat-saat seperti kematian Eomma, apalagi saat itu kau sudah mengerti apa artinya kematian. Appa harus menjadi kuat untuk menghiburmu."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah besar, Appa," Dae Jo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Aku akan sangat mengerti kesedihan Appa, dan aku bisa membantu menghiburmu. Bersikap selalu tegar seperti ini tidak baik untukmu."

Sang ayah hanya bisa tersenyum lembut—namun terlihat sedikit dibuat-buat. "Appa ini baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti suasana di dalam mobil itu sampai penumpangnya yang paling muda menyibakkannya. "Appa, sepertinya aku memiliki sedikit masalah."

"Masalah?" mata sang ayah menunjukkan kebingungan dan keterkejutan. "Memangnya ada apa? Ceritakan pada Appa."

"Aku tidak yakin Appa bisa membantuku menyelesaikannya," bibir itu hanya bisa membuka dan menutup dengan nada suara setenang mungkin. "Bisa kita mencari seorang psikolog sesegera mungkin?"

Mau tidak mau, melirik mata memohon yang sangat mirip dengan milik Ha Ni, dan fakta bahwa dia sudah mengambil cuti khusus hari ini, Seung Jo mengiyakan permintaan Dae Jo yang agak aneh itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Eomma**

Boks tisu yang untungnya dibawa oleh Baek Dae Jo dan sempat terlupakan oleh Oh Ha Ni kenyataannya sangat berguna. Seperti tebakan anak itu, ibunya pasti akan menangis sampai air matanya tidak bisa keluar lagi, seperti yang terjadi setiap tahun. Namun keesokan harinya—tidak, bahkan saat pesta ulang tahunnya dimulai di malam hari—wanita usia 30-an itu tidak akan menunjukkan kesedihan lagi.

Setidaknya Eomma terlihat normal, tidak seperti Appa yang sok kuat.

"Dae Jo-ah," suara lembut itu merambat di udara di dalam mobil yang Ha Ni kendarai, "terima kasih sudah ingat untuk membawa boks tisu itu dalam perjalanan kita kali ini. Entah mengapa Eomma bisa lupa."

Mata anaknya hanya berkilat nakal, "Ah, Eomma kan orangnya pelupa! Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengingatkan Eomma untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Yah, kecuali kalau untuk acara spesial seperti ini, Eomma pasti tidak pernah lupa."

"Oh, iya," tangan kanan sang pengendara bergerak untuk mengusap—mengacak-acak—rambut anak satu-satunya itu, "_gomawo_, Dae Jo-ah! Eomma tidak tahu akan jadi apa jika tidak ada kau."

Merapikan kembali rambutnya yang acak-acakan luar biasa akibat ulah ibunya, Dae Jo hanya bisa menggerutu kecil. "Ya, sama-sama, tapi bukan berarti gaya rambutku ini bisa diacak-acak seenaknya!"

Tanpa sadar, gaya rambut Dae Jo yang tadinya terlihat biasa saja di mata Ha Ni mendadak berubah menjadi gaya rambut khas Seung Jo. Sebagai seorang wanita yang jatuh cinta terlalu dalam dengan suaminya, Ha Ni masih bisa belum melupakan rasa cintanya untuk pria itu sejak pertama kali masuk SMA.

"Eomma, apa kau sangat mencintai Appa?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama setiap tahun, setiap kali mereka selesai melakukan kunjungan ke makam Seung Jo. Dan jawabannya masih sama setiap tahun, sebuah

"Ya. Selalu. Dae Jo-ah, kau sangat mirip dengan Seung Jo."

Dan balasan dari jawaban itu selalu sama setiap tahunnya, "Harus kuakui, aku memang mirip dengan Appa, tapi mataku diwariskan dari Eomma. Ingat?"

Sekali lagi, Ha Ni akan mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya tersenyum gembira saat Dae Jo menyerahkan sebuah kado kecil untuk ibunya. Saat itulah, semua kesedihan Oh Ha Ni dalam rangka perkabungan setiap tahun atas kepergian Baek Seung Jo sirna seketika. _"Saeng-il chuka hamnida, Eomma."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Appa**

Mereka tidak jadi pergi ke psikolog hari itu juga, karena ternyata jadwal sang psikolog sudah penuh. Jadi mereka menundanya sampai hari ini, tepatnya keesokan hari. Baek Dae Jo sudah bersiap untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada sang psikolog, karena setelah dia pikir-pikir, ayahnya perlu mengetahui ini semua. Dan lagipula, anak laki-laki itu sudah muak dengan semua mimpi nyata yang selalu dia alami.

Namun untuk datang ke psikolog dalam mimpi nyatanya bersama Eomma ... Dae Jo sama sekali tidak berani untuk melakukannya. Dia tidak mau membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan psikologisnya. Dae Jo tahu, tugas Eomma di rumah sakit sudah cukup banyak demi menopang hidup mereka berdua, apalagi kalau dia menambah beban pikiran ibunya?

"Baek Dae Jo," sayup-sayup suara sang psikolog menyapa telinganya dan mengalihkan dirinya dari pikiran-pikirannya barusan. Appa masih ada di sana, duduk di belakang Dae Jo dan mendengarkan semua ceritanya. "Kalau kau harus memilih mimpi nyata antara ayahmu dan ibumu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Anak itu berdeham sedikit sebelum menjawab. "Harus kuakui, tinggal bersama Eomma sangat menyenangkan. Masakannya sangat enak, berbeda dengan apa yang dulu Appa sering katakan padaku, malah lebih enak dari masakan Appa yang hanya itu-itu saja. Eomma juga lucu dan selalu mendengarkanku jika aku memiliki masalah. Biarpun aku sering merasa ada kalanya semua pelukan dan perhatiannya ditujukan pada Appa yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kami, tetap saja aku merasa nyaman untuk tinggal dengannya."

Psikolog itu hanya mengangguk dan berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi, sementara sang ayah hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Mungkin hidup yang dialami Dae Jo dengan mimpi nyatanya mirip dengan anak-anak _broken home, _yang sekarang sedang dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan; tinggal dengan ayah atau ibu. Dan sepertinya Dae Jo lebih memilih Ha Ni. Toh Seung Jo sudah menjadi seorang ayah yang sama sekali tidak sempurna untuknya.

"Tapi ..."

_(Tapi apa lagi, Dae Jo-ah? Tinggallah bersama Ha Ni!)_

"Tapi kadang aku juga kasihan dengan Appa. Sepertinya dia memiliki sedikit kesulitan dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Kau sudah mendengarnya kan, kalau dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan rasa kehilangan dalam ambulans saat paramedis tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa ibuku? Aku ingin memahami Appa lebih lagi, membantunya dalam menjalani hidupnya agar dia lebih normal. Aku ingin membiarkan Appa selalu menatap mataku dalam-dalam dan membiarkan dia terhibur, merasakan kalau aku masih ada untuk Appa walau Eomma sudah pergi meninggalkan kami. Aku ingin tinggal dengan Appa."

Baek Dae Jo menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Boleh kan, Appa?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum. Di langit malam, dari balik jendela ruang praktek sang psikolog, bulan purnama bersinar terang menjadi saksi persetujuan sepasang ayah dan anak laki-lakinya—bulan yang sama dengan malam kepergian Ha Ni.

* * *

.

.

Dae Jo membuka mata, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Seperti apa celotehan pagi Eomma hari ini, dan apa menu sarapan hari ini? Semoga di hari Minggu seperti ini mereka berdua bisa menghabiskan waktu luang dengan berjalan-jalan bersama.

Namun yang dia hadapi saat dia keluar dari kamar tidurnya yang hangat adalah sosok Appa, dan tidak ada wajah Eomma di foto ulang tahun Dae Jo keenam. Kalender di ponselnya menunjukkan bahwa hari ini adalah hari Senin.

Baek Dae Jo sudah terbangun.

***TAMAT!***

* * *

**.**

**Special thanks to ** rifkanrfd **and ** yiarakelyara **for all K-pop information, and of course **aRaRaNcHa **as challenger. This is for you all**


End file.
